


Mirrored Feelings

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Multi, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: When Draco didn't return from one of his nightly strolls Pansy needed help to find him.And the only person she knew who always found him was Potter…





	Mirrored Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snortinglaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/gifts).



> Gigi <3 <3 <3  
> I love you! You're a gem and I truly love our conversations and all the funny stuff you say that makes me laugh so loud I scare my poor cats with it!  
> Thank you for being part of this community <3  
> I hope you enjoy the story I wrote for you! 
> 
> __________________
> 
> Thank you so much for the last second beta Sam! <3

“Potts, I need your help. It's about Draco.”

 

* * *

 

Draco had found the mirror during one of his nightly strolls through the castle. He didn't sleep well these days, hadn't since his fifth year to be honest, so strolling around the castle was his favourite thing to do at night. 

 

At first he hadn't thought much about the mirror, it was dusty and old, strangely placed in an old classroom but that was not even close to the strangest things he had seen at night. 

 

He walked to the mirror to free it from the discarded blanked which only hid one corner from view and—jumped back, looking frantically around him. 

 

But there was no one to be seen. He was still alone, he always was alone nowadays, at least he felt like that. 

 

Slowly he stepped in front of the mirror again. At first there was only him, looking tired, too bony, his hair a mess he wouldn't have dared to carry before—well, before everything. 

 

But then another person appeared behind him, stepping out of the shadow, walking slowly closer until he stood right behind him. 

 

Potter looked at him, his face worried as he studied Draco's own face. Suddenly something changed, Potter didn't looked worried anymore, his eyes were bright with a burning intensity as he stared into Draco's own and a warm smile lit up his face as he raised his hand towards Draco's face, where it hovered, as if Mirror-Potter waited for his okay to proceed. 

 

Draco nodded and inhaled sharply as Mirror-Potter touched Mirror-Draco's face in such an intimate way that he couldn't bare to look at it. 

 

Turning around he fled the room, leaving behind what never could be his. 

 

* * *

 

“He left for the night, like he always does, but he didn't come back tonight. I can't find him. I know you always find him.  _ Please _ …” 

 

* * *

 

Draco returned the next night, visions of what he had seen chased off his nightmares in a way that not even Dreamless Sleep could have done. 

 

He stood in front of the mirror again, this time he didn't run when Mirror-Potter reached for his reflection. 

 

He could nearly feel the soft touch on his cheek, Potter's carefully stroking thumb exploring his face. 

 

But it wasn't really there, he knew that, never would be. 

 

Tears started rolling down his face but he didn't dare to move to whipe them away, else he'd lose this. This one thing he could have, at least in a mirror it was real, and his alone. 

 

* * *

 

Harry pulled out his map as soon as Parkinson was gone. He had to find him, what if something bad had happened to him? The castle was a dangerous place at night, especially for him. The thought alone made his pulse speed up. 

 

_ There _ . He had found him. What was he doing there? 

 

Harry started to run. 

 

* * *

 

Draco had come back every night since he had found the mirror, and every night it got harder to step away from it. 

 

He knew this was wrong, he knew this wasn't real. But he couldn't resist coming back. 

 

Last night he stayed, he couldn't stop to stare at his reflection, Mirror-Potter sitting right behind him, hugging him close while he just stared. 

 

Everytime Potter moved tears started to roll down his face, he knew the moment would come where Mirror-Potter would go and leave him. 

 

When Mirror-Potter behind him stirred he knew the moment had come, and he was right. 

 

A smile full of love and trust was the last thing he saw before his reflection was just as alone as him. 

 

* * *

 

Harry found him sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised, looking like death had come for him. 

 

He looked small and lost where he was and he couldn't watch it any longer.

 

* * *

 

“Draco?” 

 

Draco's head snapped up and he stared back at his reflection. 

 

“You're back. I didn't know you can speak.” Draco's voice was barley to recognise because he hadn't spoken for so long. 

 

“Back? What happened Draco?” Mirror-Potter looked worried again. 

 

“You just vanished. We were here and then you were gone and now you're back.”

 

Mirror-Potter sat down next to him again, chewing on his lip as if he wanted to say something but didn't dare to do so. 

 

Long seconds passed before Mirror-Potter found his voice again, “What was so special about what we did?” 

 

“You just held me, and it felt good. Even if it wasn't real. Even if you're not here; never will be.” 

 

He was so tired, maybe if he slept for an hour Potter would still be here? 

 

* * *

 

Draco closed his eyes and was asleep before he could hit the ground. Harry caught him just seconds before that happened and picked him up, not really knowing what he should do now. 

 

This was strange, was it really possible Draco had seen him in the mirror? 

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up and felt so warm and comfortable he didn't want to open his eyes. 

 

Instead he buried himself even deeper into the soft, warm good smelling thing next to him and let out a deeply satisfied sigh. 

 

When the thing next to him started moving he opened his eyes and stared. 

 

Potter. There was Potter sleeping next to him, in a bed, not the uncomfortable floor he got so used to over the last couple of days. 

 

What happened here? Was he still asleep? Did he somehow slipped into the mirror overnight? 

 

He remembered Mirror-Potter vanishing, only to return a few moments later but this memory was foggy, he hadn't slept for too long. 

 

A protective arm wrapped around him made him snap back into reality. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a dream. Maybe this was real and he really had slept for Salazar knows how long next to Potter. 

 

But how? 

 

Sleepy green eyes looked at him now and he didn't know what to do, so he just kept still, waiting for something— _ anything _ . 

 

“Draco?” 

 

Did Potter just call him  _ Draco _ ? 

 

“Are you feeling better now? I didn't know what to do when I found you. You were quite off… So I brought you to my room to sleep, and I suppose I fell asleep too. Sorry.”

 

Why was Potter apologising to him? Merlin he had told him what he had seen in the mirror last night. What if Potter knows what the mirror does? 

 

“Please say something. I know it wasn't right to fall asleep next to you, but please don't be mad. It was an accident. It won't happen again if you don't want it to!”

 

That made his mouth jump into action. “You mean this could happen again? I just have to say so?” Draco’s voice was still a bit rough. 

 

“Uhm, yes—yes I'd like that.” 

 

Draco looked at Potter in awe, he tried to find the lie behind his words, but the red cheeks and open face told him Potter was speaking the truth. He really meant what he had said. 

 

Not thinking about it he leaned in and kissed Harry full on the mouth. Consequences be damned. He had slept for a whole week on the hard and icy floor of an unused classroom just to enjoy the illusion of having that, he wouldn't waste his chance to get this.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that plan worked out, what do you think?” Pansy asked Hermione as they both watched Harry and Draco holding hands and grinning like the fools that their friends were walking into the great hall on Monday morning. 

 

“I'd say so. Was Ron still asleep when you left our room?”

 

“Yes. Snoring like a bear in winter.”

 

“Let's go and wake him, we have something to celebrate.” 

 

Hermione grinned at her, the smile mischievous as she took her hand and guided Pansy out of the Great Hall, winking at Harry and Draco as they passed by. 

 

* * *

 

When Draco woke up the next morning, snuggled up next to Harry once again, he knew he'd never had to look for the mirror again. 

 

Looking at his heart’s deepest desire, drooling slightly in his sleep, was a thousand times better than anything he had seen in the mirror so far. 

 

Smiling he closed his eyes again and wrapped himself around Harry. 

 

Yes, this was so much better than staring at nothing. 

 

He only had to open his eyes to find what he was looking for all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
